


Cuma

by lolikitty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Japanese Honorifics, Oral Sex, Piss, Public Sex, Short Chapters, Urine, Watersports, elements of bondage, foxgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolikitty/pseuds/lolikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuma, a wild foxgirl, is taken from her home in the forest and brought to serve as a plaything for a powerful and wealthy businessman on his airship. Little did either expect to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

High in the forest treetops, a flash of russet streaked across a branch from one tree to another. It was autumn, and the scarlet-golden giants stood magnificent in their wreathed magnificence. The small movement came to rest in a crook between two branches, becoming a young girl of alabaster skin and red-brown hair. A pair of fox ears emerged from either side of her head, and a matching tail, complete with white tip, curled around her naked form. She was crouched on all fours, surveying the ground below with wide eyes. Her name was Cuma, and she was hungry.

Smiling in delight, she spotted a bunch of kaemi berries on the forest floor below. Scampering down from the leaves, the girl tumbled playfully toward the find, little fingers outstretched for her prize. She grasped one of them, beginning to much on the juicy pink fruit, making small noises of appreciation.

Finishing the first berry, she reached for a second, a small pink tongue emerging to lick her lips. Suddenly, there was a click and a whirring sound high above her. Dropping the fruit, her head snapped upward, in time to see the iron cage that came falling from the branches above. It slammed down around her, causing her to squeak in fear. When all was silent, she found herself trapped and alone.

 

The hours dragged by for Cuma in her enclosure; she found herself too upset to finish the kaemi berries and too restless to nap. Instead, she curled into a ball against the bars of the cage and cried softly. Her whimpering echoed in the quiet forest, and only made her more miserable.

Eventually, her ears pricked with the soft footfalls of an encroaching predator. She quieted her breathing and her eyes went wide. She could only take heart that nothing could reach her, trapped as she was. She crawled to the center of the cage, where she crouched defensively, her tail curled about her and her ears pulled back.

Slowly, a pair of shadows separated themselves from the gloom of the distance, forming into two tall shapes. Cuma sniffed rapidly. Humans. She had never seen any besides her mother. And these smelled differently...not like the musk of the forest earth. She watched them approach with apprehension, until they came to a stop just beyond the iron bars.

"Well," said one of the men, "It worked." Wonder flashed across his features. He set the crate he was carrying on his back down, turning to his companion, who was in awe as well.

"Indeed," the latter remarked. "They appear to exist after all. Well...how shall we put her away then?"

"Erm..." The first man grasped his aching shoulder in thought. After a moment he said, "I guess I'll simply go in and get her." Moving closer to the bars, he brought forth a key from his pocket, and with it, opened the padlock on the door of the cage. He crouched and stepped inside, followed by the other man, who carried the crate.

Cuma backed herself up against the bars opposite the men, and whimpered in fear. The man who had entered first crept ever towards her. She shrunk back in response, compressing herself into a tight ball. He came to stand before her, and she hid her face in her knees, shaking. Gingerly, he removed a syringe from his belt and knelt, swiftly inserting the needle into her arm. She squeaked in panic, and then collapsed into him, knocked out by the sedative before he could even remove the needle. Hoisting her limp body into his arms, he placed her inside the crate, lined with soft blankets and full of more kaemi. The two men then left the forest, cargo in tow, headed for the outside world.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuma awoke to a low humming resounding in her ears. Her eyes snapped open, finding more bars before her. Beyond those bars was a man in a suit, placing a syringe back in his pocket. His eyes met hers and she found them warm and dark.

"Hello," he crooned, in a voice to match his eyes. She sat up slightly, as far as her new cage would allow, and stared at him curiously. The box she was now in was only slightly bigger than she was, with a solid floor and ceiling of shiny metal. There was plenty of space to curl up or kneel on all fours, even move about a little. The bars were far enough apart to stick her arms through. The room beyond was mostly blue, with a long black table a few feet away. The table was surrounded with office chairs, and a metal sculpture that served as a lamp hung above. Other than that the room was essentially bare, but for a bar on the far end of the room outfitted with a few bowls and coffee makers.

Her eyes returning to the man, she sniffed. He smelled nice, human nice, but nice all the same. Pure, like water. Sticking two fingers between the bars he offered her something small and delicious-smelling. She took it hesitantly from his gentle grasp, sniffing it before furtively placing it in her mouth. It tasted good, like a cross between meat and fresh leaves. She licked her lips. He laughed slightly in response, drawing her nervous glance.

"You like that, do you?" He murmured, offering another. "I have plenty, fear not."

Just then a group of people entered the room from a doorway behind the man. He stood and turned to greet them, taking a seat at the head of the long table. The people, dressed all in business attire, filed past Cuma's cage toward their respective seats. Catching sight of her, they whispered to one another in amazement for various reasons. Cuma caught wind of some comments, "Is that a foxgirl? How did he get one of those...?" "She can't be more than eight or nine..." "What a lucky man..." "What is she doing in here...why is she on the ship in the first place?" Cuma stared at them in wonder and fear. So many people...all speaking Japanese, she reasoned, as she could understand their words.

Once everyone was settled, they began to talk, and Cuma soon lost interest. They spoke of confusing and boring matters, mostly about topics foreign to her, such as the economy and government. The legality of it all caused Cuma to become distracted, even with the constant glances in her direction. She curled into a ball, her tail across her nose, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few days the cycle repeated, the man always appearing before the others, feeding her treats, sometimes even kaemi berries. She took to him as the days wore on, spending most of her time, as it was, staring at his form sitting in the chair closest to her at the head of the table.

One day he came early as usual, only instead of greeting her, he grasped a mechanism at the top of her cage, and after a bit of rattling, the front bars swung outward. He knelt then, and offered his outstretched hand with a treat on his palm.

"Good morning little one." He smiled at her, prompting her to take the treat. He watched with his kind eyes as she consumed the fruit, her small pointed teeth sinking into the pink flesh. He reached forward slowly, and she recoiled, but soon relented as his fingers caressed one of her ears. She leaned into his hand as he stroked her hair and scratched behind her ears. "Mmm," he hummed, "Good girl."

She opened her eyes, which had drifted shut, and smiled, her intent orbs bright. Then, grasping her under the arms, he lifted her from the cage, taking her against his chest. He moved to his usual seat, allowing her to slide down into his lap. He offered her another berry, and she curled up against his shoulder, moving the fruit to her lips. As she nibbled at it, the man ushered in the usual group from where he sat. She remained in his lap during his meeting, occasionally receiving berries and small treats. He stroked her almost constantly, and she stayed curled against him, her tail trailing out onto his thigh.

 

Every day after that the man took her to sit with him during his meetings—she always in his lap, receiving treats and petting, despite his full involvement in the course of discussion. He clearly led the meetings, obviously holding a position of some power. His co-workers eventually learned to ignore the girl, allowing her to become an unspoken target of communal confusion and concern. They, however, remained silent.

Things also changed between the man and Cuma. He began fingering her small breasts, her nipples hardening under his touch. Her cheeks blushed at the contact, but she found it pleasurable all the same, despite her sense that what he was doing was naughty. He also began playing with her ears, which felt good to Cuma, and who returned the favor by licking at his neck with the tip of her tongue. The man seemed to like this, continuing to pet her as she did so. She began making small noises in reaction to him, speaking softly in appreciation at his touch or the offering of treats.

Always after the meeting, he would place her back in her cage, stroking her hair before he locked her in, always telling her he would come again in the morning. Cuma missed him when he was not there, but he always returned the next day, sticking his fingers between the bars. She would lick at them playfully, usually prompting a "Good girl" or similar praise from him.

One morning just such as this, she gazed up at him from inside her habitat and asked in her small voice, "What should I call you, Sensei?"

He laughed gently, as he always did. "She speaks! Well, littlest one, Sensei would be just fine." He opened her cage, and stroked her cheek with one of his thumbs. She smiled and stretched her arms above her head toward him. He picked her up and set her in his lap in his chair, and set about the normal morning ritual.

 

Later that day, she felt the need to use the restroom, and, as she was accustomed, she whispered in his ear for permission to visit the small room just down the hall. When she received no answer, she asked again, more urgently this time. When still no response came, she attempted to wiggle out of his grasp and down to the floor. He strengthened his embrace around her, and kept her in his lap, continuing to nod in reply to something a woman at the far end of the table was saying. Cuma whined and struggled, gripping one of his thighs tightly between her legs. "Sensei please..." she repeated over and over, to no avail. She kept pleading into his ear until she could hold her composure no more. She whimpered and scrunched up her nose as she let free the flow of urine, soaking his trousers and the edge of his coat. When she was done, she looked anxiously at him, finding only his usual mask of serenity, still concentrated on the woman's report. Twisting her head around, she found none of the others at the table had noticed her accident. Quietly, she placed her cheek on his shoulder, and remained unmoving for the duration of the meeting.

At the end of the day, the people left and he rose to place her back in her cage. He said nothing, but stroked her nose once before locking the door and striding out of the room casually. She slept poorly that night, troubled by her mistake. Just before she finally drifted off, she came to the conclusion that he might have enjoyed her relieving herself upon him.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, as the men and women left for the evening, something broke the chain of normality for Cuma. Sensei kept her in his lap, allowing his gaze to fall gently down onto her, something that rarely happened during the course of the day. Cuma lived for those moments of recognition, when she had his attention, however fleeting. Now, as her own eyes lifted to meet his gaze, she basked in the pleasure of his company, and moved to straddle his lap. Her tail hung down between his legs. Placing her hands in her lap, she smiled up at him, receiving one in return. "How is my little one?" He asked her. She sighed; such a lovely voice he used with her, nothing like the firm tone he used in his meetings, the voice that could command and finalize. She wiggled happily and moved her legs up into his lap, her shoulder and head leaning against one of his arms. He held her there, his other hand moving over her, stroking her hair, caressing her ears. Slowly it moved down her body, pinching her nipples, evoking small moans from between her lips. It moved round to her back, tracing her spine, and cupping the curve of her buttocks. Hesitantly then, his fingers brushed against her opening, causing Cuma to jump slightly.

Lifting her head from his arm, she met his eyes with a look of curiosity and confusion. He licked his lips, his jaw working slightly. "May I try something Cuma-chan?" he asked, his hand resting on her hip. "I promise it will make you feel good. It's a game of sorts. Will you play with me?"

She bit her bottom lip, nodding. "Okay Sensei." He nodded once, lifting her onto the edge of the table. Standing, he gently pushed her shoulder down until she was flat on her back. Sliding her backwards a bit, he moved her feet onto the table as well, so her knees were bent and open. Staring up at him, she fidgeted anxiously.

He turned his attention between her legs. She was too young to have any pubic hair, and he stroked the pale skin there with the back of his fingers. Using his other hand, he cautiously inserted one finger inside her, monitoring the emotions playing across her face. When he had most of his finger within her wet recess, her eyes that had been locked on his face drifted shut. Her lips parted slightly. Gently, he began to fuck her, urged on by her sighs and breathy little moans. "Good girl," he murmured, resting his other hand on the interior of her thigh. "Does that feel good little one?"

"Mmmmm..." she confirmed hastily, pressing her lips together. He smiled tenderly, moving his finger in and out of her more quickly. Cuma moaned again. "Faster please, Sensei," she begged softly. He obliged, quickening his motions.

In a matter of moments she shuddered, clenching around his finger. Liquid poured out of her and onto the table, soaking his hand and dripping onto the floor. At first he was shocked, thinking she must have wet herself. He soon realized however that she had, in fact, squirted. A rare feat indeed, he thought, pulling his finger out of her tight hole.

Cuma sat up, clutching her knees to her chest. Her cheeks were hot, as she was ashamed at her repeated offense. "I'm sorry Sensei..." she whispered, burying her face in her hands, her ears drooping.

"No no," he crooned, lifting her chin with a finger. "It's not what you think little one. That is supposed to happen. That's what some very special girls do when they come, like you just did."

"Come?" She repeated, tasting the word.

"Yes my good girl. Did you like that?" He stroked her long, silky hair. She nodded, crawling toward him. She kneeled on the edge of the table, and let him wrap his arms around her. She sighed, leaning her small weight on him.

"Come on," he huffed, picking her up. "Time for bed." She couldn't argue with that; their encounter had left her quite sleepy. He laid her down in her cage, where she curled into a compact, warm ball. Messing her ears he whispered, "Sleep well, my little fox."


	5. Chapter 5

The following day she was sitting on his lap, her small fingers examining the knot in his tie. Nonchalantly, he slipped a finger inside of her and began to pulse back and forth, exacting a gasp from her. She clung to him as he brought her to orgasm, her tiny body shivering in delight. She squirted again, once more soaking his pants, this time unabashedly. After, he offered her his fingers, as if presenting a treat. Obediently, she licked at them, finding the taste of herself sweet and good. She sucked on his fingers until the end of the meeting, appreciating his unusually frequent praise.

 

This too was incorporated into their daily lives, the normality of his fingering her during meetings. He often left her with his suit stained with moisture and her energy drained. But gradually she became accustomed to the exertion and it ceased to tire her as easily. Sometimes, he made her come twice. She was content as long as he was, and far more than content he remained.

The following week, after the meeting had been adjourned, he told her they were going on an adventure. Lifting her into his arms, he left the room that had been her whole universe for so long, taking her down the hallway where the men and women always filed out. They passed the first door, which Cuma knew to be the bathroom. They passed dozens of other doors as they snaked through an endless maze of hallways and rooms, some conservative, resembling the one where her cage lived, but most grand. These latter ones contained lavish seating arrangements and crimson carpeting; wet bars with shining glasses stood in corners, statues and bookshelves abounded, and paintings were numerous. The overlying theme was modern with harsh lines, filled with glass and steel. It was beautiful, in a stark, minimalist manner. Many of the rooms they passed through were empty, although a few scattered individuals sat reading or nursing a cup of tea. Cuma gazed at them over her Sensei's shoulder. None of them noticed her.

Eventually he came to a stop before a set of metal doors. With one hand, he pushed them open, revealing the room inside. It was large, with multiple levels; the first and foremost section was sunken slightly into the floor and contained a large, white bed, heaped with red and black pillows of all shapes and sizes. A section of wall as wide as the bed stood behind it, adorned with a canvas filled with miniature cranes, fading from black to gray to white as they moved from one corner of the canvas to the other. Off to the left side of the room, the floor moved upwards in a series of shallow steps, leading to a row of bookshelves, piled high with tomes and small artifacts. Beyond the shelves was plate glass, revealing an unobstructed view of the setting sun. No ground could be seen beyond the window. The right side of the room rose as well, becoming an open area with a black and white tiled floor. There sat a steel desk, with a stack of books, a globe and several letters upon it. Off in the corner was a bar, with a shining black granite counter and dozens of glittering glasses of every shape. Beyond the desk lay a large statue of a red dragon, gazing down with wise austerity. Bamboo plants were strewn here and there about the room. A large mobile of red and black hypercubes hung from the ceiling. The room was, in short, fantastic.

Cuma took a deep breath as Sensei stepped through the door, shutting it behind him. She felt incomparably small as he placed her on the large white bed, where she knelt, hands in her lap. He cast off his suit coat, undid his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt, letting them all fall to the floor. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he drew Cuma into his lap, allowing her to straddle him. She hummed appreciatively, lapping at his shoulder. He petted her, sighing. Moving backward, he laid down on the bed, where she snuggled into his side.

"Cuma," he murmured, playing with her hair, "I have a present for you." Her eyes lit up, and she wiggled expectantly. He laughed. "That's right little one, and if you do well there's a reward."

She tilted her head to one side curiously. "What do I have to do well, Sensei?"

"Well, I have a new toy for you Cuma." As he said this, he reached past her, down his body. Her eyes followed, watching as he undid his pants, removing himself from confinement. "Play with this. Be gentle though, or you'll hurt me."

She sat up, crawling over until she was between his legs. Taking it in both her hands she asked, "How will I know I am playing right, Sensei?"

"You'll know, little one," he encouraged.

She hesitated a moment longer, unsure of how to proceed. Making up her mind, she leaned forward, licking at him with the tip of her tongue, just like she licked his neck during meetings. He moaned softly, reaching down to pet her ears. "Oh, good girl." She smiled, continuing to lick at him. When his moans began to recede, she began to bite him very gently, running her sharp little teeth over his head. He shook a little and moaned louder, whispering praise for her. She bit harder and heard him cry out; she immediately sat upright, alarmed.

"Gentle, sweetheart," he urged.

Her ears fell back. "I'm sorry Sensei." She returned to her task, running her hands over his shaft absentmindedly. When this elicited a response from him, she repeated the motion again, stroking the length of his shaft. Bending over once more, she took his head into her mouth and began to suck. He groaned, long and low. The sound made her wet inside, and she sucked fervently.

In a moment his body became rigid and he moaned something. Moving away to ask him what he had said, he exploded beneath her, white shooting onto her face and chest. Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Is this your come, Sensei?" she asked, understanding beginning to register on her features.

"Yes," he sighed, chest heaving. Reaching out for her, he drew her to his side once more, where she curled against him. Lifting himself with one hand he showed her. "This is my cock. It is yours to play with, little one."

She smiled. "Thank you, Sensei." Again curious, she studied the white substance on one of her hands. "Taste it," he prompted. She stuck her tongue into it, finding it amazingly good. "Mmmm!" she exclaimed, setting about to lick it all off. When she was finished, she licked him clean, and he redid his pants. When she returned to him, he rolled her over onto her back and fingered her until she came for him, soaking his bed sheets.


	6. Chapter 6

These excursions to Sensei's bedroom became frequent for Cuma, every one meaning her improvement at pleasuring him. He had challenged her to see how far in she could take him into her throat, and every time she attempted to force him deeper, she got a little farther. She learned to keep him wet with her mouth and how to use her teeth gently on his head. When stroking him, she had to use both of her hands to surround his girth. All the happiness in her world revolved around the little cries of ecstasy he bestowed on her when she was doing well. And there were many.

Mere days later, they were sitting in a meeting, Cuma sucking on his neck. Sensei turned his head toward her slightly, whispering, "Play with my cock, Cuma." She was taken aback; here? In front of all of these people? The thought excited her however, and her little fingers began to grip the bulge in his trousers.

Squeezing him firmly, she began to work at undoing his pants, which she accomplished with some difficulty. She pulled out his cock, licking her hand before beginning to finger his head. She stroked him until he came, covering her thighs and tail with his essence.

After she had licked herself clean, she curled into a ball on his knees and fell asleep, dreaming of his cock and his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Cuma could not sleep. Since she had napped that day, she was wide awake now, even though Sensei had been gone several hours. The room was dark and quiet. Cuma shifted positions for the hundredth time, her shoulder rubbing the front bars of her cage. Her eyes snapped open as a low creaking emanated from beside her head. She whimpered, spinning around to locate the source of the sound. What she saw confused her. There were no bars in front of her cage. Feeling exposed, she slowly stuck her head out of the opening, seeing the missing bars off to her left. The cage was open. Why? Had a monster opened it?

She cowered in fear a moment longer, until she decided Sensei must have just not shut the cage right this time. That was the least scary option in any case. She didn't have to think about monsters. Crawling forward, her small nose working to smell everything, she left the cage for the first time of her own volition.

Rising to her feet, Cuma padded across the blue room and out into the hallway beyond. Setting out to find Sensei's room, she thought she would surprise him. He would like that. Then they could play! She smiled at the thought.

Try as she might to retrace the path that they took to his bedroom, she found that things appeared exceedingly different closer to the floor. She soon found herself in unfamiliar corridors, which led to rooms she had never seen before. Her ears drooped in fear and her tail lodged itself between her legs. She was alone; every room she entered was empty of life.

Lost. She was lost. She wasn't even sure where she was lost. "Sensei?" she called out softly. She was met only with echoes.

After nearly an hour of wandering, Cuma found she needed to pee. Always at the wrong time, she thought. The next room she entered was at the end of a narrow hallway. It was full of large machines, and there were piles of neatly folded clothes strewn everywhere. No longer able to hold herself, she squatted down on the tile floor and relieved herself, the puddle seeping across the floor.

Tears began to leak down Cuma’s cheeks as she made her way from the room. She wandered blindly, in and out of dozens more rooms until, in a short hallway, she found a door left ajar. Slipping inside, she found herself in a dark storage closet. The floor was carpeted in rags and newspapers. Curling up amongst the mess, she dried her tears with her tail and fell into an exhausted, fitful sleep.

 

She awoke the next morning to the sound of many voices bouncing around the corridor outside the closet. A stripe of golden light fell through the crack in the door and onto one of her ears. The voices grew louder until the door to the little room swung outward, and a familiar silhouette crouched down before her.

"Little one," Sensei sighed, stroking her ears. Cuma squeaked and jumped forward into his embrace, hiding her face in his shoulder. He could feel her shivering in fear and stroked her back tenderly. "Shhhhh..." he crooned, trying to calm her. "Hush now. It's alright, I've got you. You're not lost anymore."

Scooping an arm underneath her knees, he hoisted her into his arms and strode down the hallway. Her eyes remained squeezed shut and her nose embedded in his shirt. This was the first time she had even seen him venture forth without his coat and tie. His sleeves were rolled to the elbows. He looked like he had been working very hard.

She opened her eyes when he came to a stop, just as he set her down on his bed sheets. The bed was unmade and the comforter and pillows disheveled. Making small, delighted noises, she rooted into the linen, filling her nose with his scent.

Poking the top of her head out of the heaps of blankets, she blinked playfully at Sensei, who stood near the foot of the bed. His arms were crossed and his expression very stern. The smile fell from Cuma's face.

"Cuma," he began, his voice harsh, like when he was unhappy with a proposal in a meeting. "You were a very bad girl last night." At these words, Cuma's ears drooped, and she whimpered softly. "It was my fault I didn't shut the cage properly. But you should have known better than to wander off. You should have stayed put."

Cuma trembled. "I'm sorry Sensei..."

"I should hope you are. You will be punished for this Cuma. Come along now."

"Punished now Sensei?" Cuma's eyes widened. Sensei nodded, taking her hand. Untangling her from the sheets, he led her gently from the room and through the hallways. With him, they weren't filled with shadowy monsters anymore, thought Cuma. She was always safe with Sensei.

They ended up in the room with the machines. The laundry room. The floor was clean now, devoid of the evidence of Cuma's mistake. Nevertheless, her cheeks grew pink and she looked up at him, as always, in confusion.

"Go ahead and piss, Cuma," he commanded, "The laundry women were very upset this morning, finding someone had wet their clean floor. Show me how you peed here last night. Go on."

Her cheeks red in anger at herself and embarrassment at her task, she padded forward and squatted, knees apart. Spreading herself with her fingers and furrowing her brow, she let loose a flow of urine arcing toward the floor. When she was done, she closed her knees and swiveled to face him.

"Lick it up, Cuma," he murmured.

She was horrified, but did as he requested, crouching on all fours at lap at the urine. As she worked, she heard Sensei whisper, "No more wandering off."

She could not have agreed more.

 

When the floor was clean, Sensei returned with her to the blue room. There was no meeting that day, as everyone had been employed searching for the little missing foxgirl. Cuma was ashamed that she had interrupted Sensei's business.

Sensei sat down at the head of the table with Cuma in his lap. Everything seemed to be okay now it seemed to Cuma, and he stroked her tail affectionately.

"I was worried about my little one," Sensei whispered, his lips pressed to her hair.

"But I was going to find you and surprise you," pouted Cuma. "I couldn't sleep anyway. I was bored."

"Oh Cuma-chan," Sensei laughed, "Always with the sweetest of intentions. Is it too late to play now?" Cuma shook her head rapidly.

She slid down off his lap, slipping to the floor between his legs. There, she rested her head against his thigh as he undid his pants and brought forth his hard cock. "There you go my little one." He watched as she took him into her mouth, sucking on his length. Her eyes met his, bright and pleading for his release, her reward.

She sucked him off, relishing the taste of his come and the half-forgotten words sliding from his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, he entered the blue room, finding a rather put-out Cuma. She was sprawled on the floor of her cage, as widely as the small space would allow, with two of her fingers inside herself. Her expression was desperate and upset.

"Help me Sensei," she whined. "I can't reach. I can't do it like Sensei does."

"Oh?" Sensei mused, teasing her. "Beg for me Cuma. What do you want?"

She squirmed impatiently, shifting onto her knees, her hands pushed between her legs. "Please Sensei," she pleaded "Please finger me. I want to squirt for you, please..."

"Oh, there's my good girl," he murmured, dropping to one knee before her cage. "Go on, tell me what it is you want."

Her eyes shone as she pouted up at him. "I want you to fuck me Sensei. Please, I'll be such a good girl."

"Is that so?" He unlatched her cage, letting her crawl forward until she was between his legs. He moved one hand underneath her, the tips of his fingers finding her dripping wet. "Do you want me to fuck your sweet little pussy?" She nodded, biting her bottom lip.

He lifted her up and crossed to his chair, placing her on his knee. "Be a good girl now, like you promised," he encouraged, as he twisted one finger into her. She mewled, beginning to force herself up and down, knees spread, fingers clinging to the sleeves of his suit.

As the people filed in, she came, pouring herself out over his hand, moaning his name in his ear.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuma's Sensei rounded the corner in the corridor and entered the blue room, which appeared a deep navy in the dark. The sound of the foxgirl's hushed breathing emanated from the cage on the floor. He could feel himself reorient as he stepped through the doorway; always his whole being was centered on her. She was the magnetic north of his world.

This confused him to a degree; he had sought a foxgirl as only a plaything. He wanted her to be able to make his dull daily meetings with his political advisors enjoyable. He had only expected to have pet fucktoy, something to sink his cock into, and yet complete with childlike vitality and compactness.

And yet what he had received was Cuma, who was willing to be all of those things, and who also had captured his affections. Her bright green eyes enchanted him, the eyes that were blue on stormy days. Her innocence and curiosity cast light into his life, and he thought her young body was beautiful.

Crossing to her cage, he heard her sit up, a small dark shape wriggling inside the cage. "Sensei!" she whispered, voice tempered by the dark. "You came for me!"

"Yes little one I'm here." He knelt and reached between the bars stroking her nose. She scrunched it up and smiled.

"Oh but I wished!" she insisted, "I wished you would come and play with me. I'm boooored. Come on Sensei, let's play!" Her tail lashed eagerly.

He laughed deep in his chest. "Alright, come on then." Unlatching the door to her cage, he accepted her offer of raised arms, lifting her from the floor. Cradling her, he moved his face close to hers and whispered, "Want to see what it feels like to be tall?" He watched her eyes brighten as she nodded earnestly.

Cuma uttered a squeak as he swung her onto his shoulders, steadying her legs with his hands. "Oh," she exclaimed. "This is HIGH."

"Off we go then," he announced, entering the hallway. He could feel her dripping down the back of his neck. His already aroused cock twitched slightly, and he adjusted himself with one hand.

"I have a new game for you tonight, Cuma."

"Really Sensei?" She laughed in delight. "What sort of game?"

"Oh, it's a surprise," he cajoled, "You'll have to wait and see."

 

Upon entering his room, Sensei let her down from his shoulders. She scampered over to the bed, jumping onto the pristine comforter. It appeared he had not been to bed yet.

She watched expectantly as he removed his shirt and sat on the foot of the bed. Then he undid his trousers, removing them as well. His socks came next, and then his briefs. Cuma crawled over to him, curious. She had never seen him completely naked. She climbed into his lap, his cock between her legs. He sighed, stroking the tops of her arms with his fingers.

"There now," he sighed once more. "Ready for our game, Cuma?"

"No. Wait." She held up a small finger. In a moment she sneezed spastically, covering her nose with both hands. "Sorry. Yes Sensei."

He laughed affectionately. His fingers moved to her breasts, and he traced circles around them, watching goosebumps form on her skin. "Cuma, I need you to tell me tonight if I do something wrong. If I am too rough or it hurts too much. It won't hurt my feelings. I want you to be safe."

Cuma nodded, her face serious.

Sensei lifted her from his lap and turned, laying her on the bed. Her head rested on the mound of pillows and her body sloped downward, her hands carelessly resting on either side of her head. He kneeled over her, her legs between his own. Stretching out his body, he took one of her small hands in his own, lacing their fingers. His other hand caressed her cheek and she pushed into the movement, nuzzling his fingertips with her nose. 

He moved his hand from her cheek and with it, gripped the base of his cock. Guiding it forward, he found her with his tip, feeling the heat radiating from within her. His eyes met hers and he found them nervous and fearful and excited.

His gaze remained in hers as he pushed forward gently, his cock entering her. She cried out, her eyes closing. She seemed alright however, and she made no move away from him, so he pushed a little deeper, allowing his full head to be submerged in her wetness. She whimpered and opened her eyes, her lips parted.

The hand not holding hers moved behind her head, stroking her hair. "There's my good girl," he murmured holding her to him.

His hand slid down to her back and remained there as he slowly and shallowly fucked her. She began to mewl and moan with him as she moved around his shaft, her head cast to one side.

After they were finished, he lay on his back on the bed and pulled her into his embrace, she snuggling into his chest. A smile was etched on Sensei's face, but Cuma appeared concerned.

"Sensei," she began, "Did I do something wrong? Am I bad at this game?"

"Cuma," he sat up slightly, turning her face toward him. "Why would you think that?"

"It's just that...you didn't come or anything..." Her legs moved restlessly and her gaze strayed. Her cheeks grew pink.

"Oh Cuma..." he kissed the top of her head between her drooping ears.”No my little one, you're quite good at this game for your first time. I promise we'll play lots more, and soon I'll come every time. And you will, too. We just need practice."

Her eyes returned to his. "Really? Promise?"

"I promise my love."

Cuma's cheeks grew darker, and she buried her face in his chest. He petted her, stroking her hair and her tail and playing with her ears. His hand came to rest on the small of her back as her breathing faded into sleep, her tiny body curled against his. 

As soon as she was asleep, he slipped off to the bathroom to finish himself off. Cuma had done enough for tonight. It took only a few strokes for him to come, pouring out over his hand.

He rinsed off and padded back into the main room, slipping into bed. She sighed and rolled over in her sleep, and he pulled her into his chest. He soon followed her into sleep, dreaming of fox kits and sunshine.


	10. Chapter 10

Cuma was awoken to Sensei’s fingers stroking her cheek. She opened one eye gingerly, screwing up her nose at the morning light. She turned her head upward, her eyes locking on his own. His heartbeat warmed her cheek and she smiled. He returned her look of bliss and sighed, rolling onto his side to face her.

“Good morning little one.” She beamed, diving into his embrace. “Cuma.” She looked up again, her tail just beginning to flick. “Would you like to have another name to call me?”

“Oooh! Yes Sensei!” Her hands made fists under her nose, and she blinked up at him expectantly.

He smiled at her, unable to resist the sight of her. “Well, you could call me Daddy. I would like that very much.”

Cuma nodded seriously. “Okay. Daddy.” She bit her bottom lip, looking up at him from beneath her lashes. “I love you, Daddy.”

He took her face in both his hands, his thumb skimming over her lips. “I love you too little fox. And I always will. I always want to keep you safe.”

 

The proffered shower was too much for the curious Cuma to resist—she couldn’t understand the concept, always presuming that Sensei also licked himself clean. He led her to a room just off his bedroom, and she marveled at the mini-rainstorm that cascaded out of the showerhead at a turn of his wrist. Of course he could make weather. He was Sensei.

He took her hand and led her into the shower, standing in between her and the spray until she became used to the warmth. Wrapping her arms around him, she let him stroke her hair as it grew wet and darker, changing into a reddish-brown. He washed her hair for her, as well as her tail, followed by her lithe little body. His soapy hands glided over her, making her shiver in delight.

He let her play with his cock as he washed his own hair, moaning and praising her as she sucked him. He finished before she did, and he shut off the water. Cuma blinked up at him and he laughed tenderly at the sight of her—his little Cuma, soaking wet, her dripping ears drooping with the weight of the water, his hard cock in her hand. He reached behind him for a towel and knelt before her, wrapping the mass of fluffy white fabric around her. She gasped in delight at the sensation and burrowed her face into the softness, giggling as he dried her off.

When they were both dry, he moved to sit on the white mosaic ledge on the opposite side of the room, pulling Cuma onto his lap. She straddled one of his thighs, her little legs spread wide apart and her heat warming him. Her cheek fell onto his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

“Why is there no meeting today Sensei?” Cuma asked, curious although grateful. She liked alone time with Sensei. That meant she had all of his attention.

“The others had other work to do today.” What he didn’t mention was that he had assigned the work precisely to have this time with Cuma. He couldn’t help himself—he wanted more of her, and he wanted her alone. “Come now littlest, do you want to play some?”

She nodded enthusiastically, and her grasped her hips, lifting and turning her around. He settled her still straddling his leg, her back pressed his chest. His lips moved to her ear and his fingers to her nipple, cupping the smooth flesh as he pinched gently, eliciting a moan from her. “Oh, good girl,” he whispered, feeling the heat pouring out of her begin to radiate. “Do you like making me happy?”

“Yes Daddy,” Cuma gasped. He inhaled in sharply, loving the sound of the word on her lips. She heard him and moaned again in return, realizing how much he apparently liked the name.

He continued to question her as his hand roamed over her body and his tongue caressed her neck just above her jawline, making her melt. “Do you like it when I call you naughty things?”

“Yes Daddy!” She wriggled in frustrated excitement, beginning to wet his thigh with her anticipation.

“Good girl love,” Sensei replied, his finger brushing her clit. She jumped, her head falling back onto his shoulder as he began to circle his fingers, applying only a little pressure. “You know you don’t have to be upset when you have accidents on Daddy. I like it when you wet me.”

She turned her head toward him, slurring slightly as she asked, “Really?”

“Really Cuma.”

She pondered this, happy to find out this fact. She had found one more thing she could do to make Sensei happy, and she sat up, one hand on his arm behind her and another on his other leg. He stopped pleasuring her and grasped her hip, his lips brushing her ear. “Piss for me Cuma. Let me feel you.”

She tensed slightly as she released, the warm urine leaking out of her and onto his thigh. He moaned as it flowed down his leg, and she opened fully, sighing as she let go. She heard it splashing onto the floor at Sensei’s feet, hoping she wouldn’t be made to clean it up again.


End file.
